Under Sunset
by Genesis Of Black
Summary: Kita telah lama bertemu. Terpisah oleh rasa sakit yang teramat dalam. Dibawah sinar matahari yang akan tertidur ini. Aku bersumpah akan mencarimu di kehidupan selanjutnya. BL, Fantasy, SemiCanon, and OOC
Suara angin terdengar dari lembah pegunungan hingga kedalam sebuah gua. Dimana dua orang pria sedang duduk didepan api unggun dengan tubuh yang kelelahan. Salah satunya berambut pirang panjang hingga pinggulnya. Tubuhnya ditutupi oleh mantel setumit dengan sulaman emas yang mewah di dadanya, begitupun dengan di punggungnya. Begitu indah saat terkena cahaya api unggun. Pinggulnya yang ramping, tubuh yang berdiri tegak dengan bahu yang bidang. Matanya berkilat tajam, tapi terlihat kelembutan yang begitu menghangatkan. Ia melihat pria yang memandangnya dengan posisi tubuh duduk meringkuk. Menekukkan kaki dan memeluknya, berusaha mengumpulkan kehangatan untuk tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan.

Rambut hitamnya yang panjang, membingkai wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh tepat diantara kedua matanya. Giginya bergemeletuk karena hawa dingin dari lembah pegunungan salju yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua beristirahat. Sesekali ia menutup matanya, menundukkan kepala diantara kaki dan tubuhnya. Ia kedinginan, kelelahan dan tentu saja sudah waktunya makan malam. Ia mulai sangat lapar. Kemudian ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sepotong daging segar tepat di depan batang hidungnya. Ia melihat pria berambut pirang tersenyum miris padanya. Tangannya terangkat, mengigil dan tangan yang penuh dengan bekas luka tersebut memegang daging yang disodorkan oleh si pria pirang.

Melihat daging tersebut, seperti melihat berlian. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi bisa bertahan, kalau saja si pirang tidak memberikannya daging segar untuk disantap. Sudah 5 hari sejak pelariannya dari kerajaan yang menjadikannya sebagai mesin pembersih, layaknya seekor babi. Tenaganya semakin lama semakin terkuras, kekurangan nutrisi dan cuaca yang mulai tidak bersahabat. Musim dingin akan datang. Pelarian yang tidak terpikirkan secara matang. Itulah yang sempat ia pikirkan saat mereka mendapati cuaca yang mulai tidak bersahabat dua hari yang lalu.

Pria berambut pirang yang sedang mengembangkan kain sebagai alas tidur disamping api unggun itulah yang membawanya pergi. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pria itu. Ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan keputusannya. Menerima begitu saja ajakkan pria yang baru saja ia kenal itu. Tapi terkurung aula besar yang dipenuhi bangkai-bangkai busuk juga pilihan yang buruk. Ia juga sudah mulai muak dengan bau busuk dalam aula busuknya. Pemandangan yang ia lihat setiap hari, bangkai manusia sisa peperangan dan segunung tulang belulang. Mereka yang kelaparan akan saling bunuh, hanya untuk satu bangkai manusia. Dunia yang tidak beradab. Pemakan bangkai, pemakan kaumnya sendiri bahkan tanpa ampun akan saling bunuh.

Pria berambut pirang yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur itu, ia hidup dibawah sinar matahari. Senyumannya selalu menghangatkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Berada dibawah naungan sang mentari, membuat sosoknya selalu dikagumi siapapun yang mengenal dirinya. Berbeda dengan si rambut hitam yang selalu menyendiri, melakukan apa yang ia sukai tanpa gangguan apapun. Dan selalu berada di zona aman kehidupannya. Tapi, karena pria matahari itu membawanya keluar dari zona amannya. Sekarang, disinilah ia. Berdua bersama pria yang selalu ia panggil Youta, Sang Sinar Matahari. Ia tidak mengetahui nama asli pria tersebut. Pria itu tidak pernah memberitahukan nama aslinya.

Nama Youta mengalir begitu saja dari kerongkongannya saat pertama kali ia berjumpa dengan pria itu. Pria itu memberi ia nama Hikaru, artinya cahaya. Ia tidak ingat, apakah dia punya nama. Dari kecil ia telah hidup di dalam aula besar yang dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk sejenisnya. Ia selalu dipanggil 1313 dari penjaga bahkan orang-orang yang satu sangkar dengannya.

Saat keluar dari kurungan dimana ia selalu bisa menyendiri meskipun pengap dan bau, ruangan itu miliknya sendiri. Sel yang tentu saja dimiliki oleh masing-masing puluhan makhluk sejenisnya, hanya digunakan sebagai tempat beristirahat mereka. Ia mencium aroma wangi dedaunan dan bau angin yang menerbangkan aroma musim dingin. Paru-parunya merasakan udara yang asing. Ia mengagumi setiap benda-benda asing yang ia temui sepanjang perjalanan. Bahkan benda bulat yang selalu hadir setiap kali hari mulai gelap, yang berada jauh diatas sana. Youta bilang itu adalah bulan. Sungguh, ia mengagumi benda bulat yang selalu datang beramai-ramai bersama ribuan benda kecil yang bersinar terang dengan nama bintang tersebut.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengunyah dagingnya. Melihat kearah langit, bulan masih disana. Bersinar dan tersenyum kepadanya bersama teman-teman kecilnya. Hikaru melebarkan senyumnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan memakan dan menelan makanannya dengan perlahan. Tidak bosan-bosannya ia memandang kearah benda langit itu. Hingga tanpa ia sadari dagingnya sudah habis. Youta mendekatinya dengan segelas air minum.

Youta membantunya meminum air tersebut, sementara kedua tangannya memegang tangan Youta yang ada digelas perak tersebut. Selesai meminumkan air pada Hikaru, Youta mengambil semangkuk air dan handuk. Ia meletakkan mangkuk tersebut didepannya. Youta membasahi handuk dengan air tersebut. Kemudian membersihkan wajah dan tangan Hikaru dari kotoran sisa-sia perjalanan mereka tadi siang. Ia tersenyum saat ia dapat melihat teman seperjalannya itu siap untuk beristirahat.

"Kali ini kau harus tidur, Hikaru," ucapnya sambil menyentil hidung Hikaru dengan jari telunjuknya. Hikaru memanyunkan bibirnya, disaat itu juga Youta tertawa melihat tingkah Hikaru. "Udara semakin dingin, beberapa hari lagi salju akan turun, kurasa, kau tidak akan tahan dengan cuaca seperti ini," Youta menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lutut Hikaru dan merangkul punggungnya. Ia mengangkat Hikaru seraya membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur. "Jangan coba-coba bangun dan memandangi bintang lagi! Tujuan kita masih jauh sayang," Youta mengembangkan selimut dan menutupi tubuh Hikaru.

"Tidur, Youta?" tanya Hikaru dengan mata polosnya. Youta tersenyum, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi Hikaru mengembungkan pipinya. "Sayap, selimuti Hikaru, peluk, bersama, tidur," senyum Youta semakin lebar. Oh, ia lupa betapa lucunya tatanan bahasa Hikaru.

Ia selalu memerhatikan Hikaru dari jauh. Makhluk Pengurai, bahkan teman-teman dan pelayannya selalu menyebut mereka babi, hewan ternak pemakan sampah. Tapi tidak bagi dirinya. Hikaru indah, lebih indah dari bayangan siapapun. Lebih terhormat dan tinggi kedudukkannya dari makhluk sejenis dirinya. Cahaya dalam kegelapan yang sekarang membentangkan kedua tangannya itu, selalu menarik diri dari kawanannya. Tidak bersosialisasi dengan yang lain. Tidak heran, kosakatanya sangat sedikit dan kalimatnya tidak beraturan. Ia terpikat dengan pria yang ada dihadapannya itu. Umurnya sudah lebih dari 17 tahun, tapi kepolosan anak-anak terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya. Anak kecil yang terperangkap didalam tubuh berusia belasan tahun.

"Iya, aku akan tidur, Hikaru ingin sayap?" tanya Youta sambil menyampirkan rambut Hikaru kebelakang telinganya. Hikaru tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian ia menyengir. Youta tersenyum, kemudian ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya disamping kepala dan kakinya samping paha Hikaru. Youta mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Hikaru. Pria tersebut tersenyum lebar, saat ia merasakan bibir Youta yang lembut dan hangat mengenai dahinya. "Hadiah untukmu,"

Hikaru melihat dua pasang sayap besar keluar dari punggung Youta. Sontak tangan Hikaru terangkat dan memeluk kepala Youta. Ia memekik kesenangan saat sayap tersebut ditekkukan hingga menyelimuti sisi kiri tubuh mereka berdua. Beriringan dengan tangan Youta yang memeluk tubuh Hikaru yang sekarang begitu rapat menempel ketubuhnya. Perlahan ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kealas tempat tidur. Memposisikan tubuhnya kearah kiri, semntara Hikaru melipat kedua tangannya diantara dadanya dan dada Youta.

Hikaru tertawa cekikikkan. Bau Youta yang khas, sayap dengan bulu-bulu yang lembut. Malam ini ia tidak akan terbangun karena bintang. Ia akan merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan sayap Youta seolah-olah ia tidak akan merasakan kelembutan itu lagi. Youta tersenyum sambil memeluk kepala Hikaru dan mencium kening Hikaru.

"Terima kasih," ucap Youta rilih.

* * *

 **UNDER SUNSET**

 **Original Creator : Ishida Sui-sensei :3**

 **Pair: Hideyoshi x Kaneki**

 **Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, Fantasy, SemiCanon.**

* * *

"... ki... neki... Kaneki," sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang memanggil temannya.

"Hm," iris abu terlihat dibalik kelopak mata yang terbuka. Kaneki Ken menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lipat diatas meja. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menegakkan kepalanya. Irisnya beradu dengan iris coklat yang memandang kearahnya dengan wajah kebingungan. "Hide?" tanyanya. Suaranya terdengar serak dan kerongkongannya sedikit agak kering. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya. "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyanya. Melihat keluar jendela dan sudah gelap di luar sana.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau kucari kemana-mana, tahu-tahunya malah tidur di perpustakaan," keluh pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Nagachika Hideyoshi tersebut.

"Hm," Kaneki mengurut wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia tertidur lagi, akhir-akhir ini ia sering kali tertidur. Baik itu di dalam kelas maupun di perpustakaan. Asalkan tempat itu tenang dan ia merasa rileks dengan posisinya duduk. Matanya akan langsung terpejam dan tertidur dengan nyamannya. Dengan keadaan apa pun. Bahkan saat di kereta dia juga pernah ketiduran. Hingga dibangunkan oleh masinis setelah berhenti di stasiun terakhir. Ujung-ujungnya ia merepotkan Hide untuk menjemputnya dengan naik bus.

"Ayo, perpustakaan akan tutup, kita harus pulang!"

Kaneki membereskan peralatan tulisnya. Ia kemudin bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti pemuda yang sering ia panggil Hide itu dari belakang, menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan. Ia menguap kemudian melihat punggung Hide yang sedang berjalan dihadapannya.

Lagi-lagi ia memimpikan hal yang sama. Ini sudah 3 hari berturut-turut, dan visual dua orang pria dalam pelarian itu memiliki kesamaan dengan dirinya dan Hide. Apa maksudnya? Matanya sayu memandang pemuda tersebut. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. Apakah itu potongan-potongan masa lalunya? Atau kah hanyalah sebuah bunga mimpi? Oh, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan kulit pria bernama Youta tersebut. Senyumnya, wanginya, bahkan visualisasi sayap itu begitu nyata. Bahkan ia bisa menyentuhnya, terasa dengan tangannya sendiri. Apakah itu bisa kau sebut bunga mimpi? Sementara kau bisa merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan sentuhan kulit dan bulu-bulu dari sayap putih nan anggun itu?

Ah, Kaneki tersenyum. Bayangan dua pasang sayap yang terlipat indah di punggung pemuda yang ada dihadapannya terlihat jelas. Matanya menggelap dengan sorot mata kerinduan yang teramat sangat dalam. Kaneki mengangkat tangan kanannya dan dengan lembut ia memegang tulang belikat pemuda dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan.

Hide membalikkan tubuhnya saat ia merasakan tangan Kaneki menyentuh punggungnya. Kaneki memandang Hide dengan mata melotot. Lagi-lagi tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh punggung Hide yang tertutupi jaket hitam dan kuning di lengannya tersebut.

"Kau kenapa Kaneki?" Hide tertawa lirih dengan ekspresi bingung. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kaneki memegang punggungnya, dan Kaneki selalu salah tingkah saat Hide membalikkan tubuhnya dan memergokki tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu. Kaneki sontak melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Hide.

"Maaf, ayo pulang, aku lapar, mau ke Big Girl, Hide?" tanya Kaneki dengan linglung.

"Ooh, boleh aku sudah lapar," ucap Hide sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tapi untuk apa kau minta maaf?" tanya Hide dengan wajah kebingungan.

Kaneki menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kaneki sambil memegang dagunya dan tertawa lirih.

"Hm?" Hide menaikkan alis kirinya. "Lagi-lagi kau menyembunyikan sesuatu," keluh Hide sambil meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Kaneki menghela nafasnya, serba salah. Ia uring-uringan hanya karena mimpi. Bodoh. Kaneki bodoh.

* * *

Bulu-bulu seputih awan dilangit cerah. Indah, sangat indah dan bersinar dengan penuh keanggunan. Berterbangan dihadapan Kaneki. Matanya melotot. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Gambaran tragedi seorang pemakan bangkai dan seorang malaikat yang terbaring bersimbah cairan semerah darah.

"Ukh... ukh... hu... hu... hu," isak tangis pilu seorang pria bernama Hikaru. Bulu-bulu dari sayap makhluk berbau matahari itu tergenggam erat ditangannya yang bersimbah darah. "Youta... tercinta," isaknya. "Youta bukan makanan, Youta... Youta," isaknya, ia menciumi bulu-bulu yang sudah rontok tersebut. "Kita... lindungi Youta, Hikaru dan Youta, akan kembali bertemu, Hikaru memakan Youta, Youta bilang, Hikaru, jadi manusia, makan daging Youta," isak Hikaru. Ia melihat kearah Kaneki. Kaneki terdiam melihat sosok yang tampak sangat menyedihkan tersebut. Menangis seperti anak kecil dan terisak-isak sendirian di tempat gelap dan pengap tersebut. "Ini Youta," isaknya sambil meletakkan tangannya yang berdarah dan beberapa helai bulu melekat ditangannya tersebut ke bibirnya.

Kaneki membelalakkan matanya saat melihat wajah yang tertidur dibawahnya. Bekas tangan dengan darah tercetak di kedua pipinya. Perutnya bolong tercabik-cabik dan bulu-bulu yang seharusnya berwarna putih tersebut berganti warna menjadi merah karena darah.

"HIDE," pekik Kaneki tidak percaya melihat siapa yang terbaring diatas genangan darah tersebut. "Tidak... tidak... tidak," Kaneki menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan memegang kedua pipi pria yang ia yakini sebagai Hide, sahabatnya. "Bangun, bangun, Hide Bangun, tidak... tidak," isaknya. "Oh Hide," ia memeluk kepala pria tersebut. Air mata merebak di pelupuk matanya. Kemudian tumpah detik itu juga. "Kau... kau," ia memandang pria polos yang ada dihadapannya itu. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" isak Kaneki. Ia mempererat pelukkannya.

"Youta, Youta bilang...,"

"DIAM, BRENGSEK KAU," bentak Kaneki. Jantung Hikaru mencolos, terkejut dengan tatapan mata Kaneki dan suaranya yang keras. "Ghoul brengsek, kau memakan sahabatku, kau...,"

"Youta bilang, kita, bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti," ucap Hikaru lirih dengan suara serak dan lirih. "Youta... sayang... Hikaru, You...," putus Hikaru. "You...," putusnya.

Hikaru memandang wajah Youta. Wajahnya basah dan terlihat sangat hancur. Ia kembali melihat Kaneki. Pemuda itu masih memandang kearahnya dengan wajah garang yang dihiasi oleh cairan bening yang keluar dengan deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ini...," putus Hikaru. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan. "Oh, Youta, maaf," Hikaru mencium bibir Youta.

Kaneki terkejut saat ia sudah berada jauh dari kedua makhluk tersebut. Ia melihat Hikaru memakan isi perut Youta. Melahapnya layaknya binatang buas yang kelaparan. Matanya menghitam dan irisnya memerah. Bercahaya dalam kegelapan. Ia duduk bersimpuh sambil mengunyah setiap daging yang ia makan. Matanya terus memandangi wajah Youta, basah dan terkadang terdengar suara isakkan dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

Kaneki hendak berteriak. Tapi apa daya, sesuatu menghalangi suaranya untuk keluar. Saat ia hendak berjalan mendekat, kakinya terasa sangat berat. Hingga linangan air mata membasahi pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya bergetar dan keningnya mengerut.

"Oh... Hi... de," ucapnya lirih. Kakinya melemas hingga tubuhnya pun jatuh. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis terisak-isak. Ia terus menggumam memanggil sahabatnya. Dadanya sesak, hatinya pilu, dua makhluk dihadapannya menghancurkan imajinasi kebahagiannya dengan sahabatnya, Hide. Gelap, begitu gelap dan hitam pekat.

"Oh, Kaneki...!" ucap seorang pemuda .

Kaneki mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang sedang tersenyum di depannya sambil jongkok. Bibirnya tersenyum dengan lebar. Kaneki membelalakkan matanya yang merah dan sembab. Pemuda tersebut meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas lututnya. Ia menghela nafas kemudian ia meletakkan tangannya ke pipi Kaneki. Mengelus pipi Kaneki dengan jempolnya. Menghapus bekas-bekas air mata pemuda tersebut.

"Jangan takut, jadilah kuat!" ucapnya.

Kaneki menggigit bibirnya kemudian ia memegang kedua tangan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memandang kearah pemuda tersebut dengan rasa sakit yang sangat dalam.

"Hide... Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" isaknya.

"Tentu saja, Kanekiku sayang, tentu saja!"

Hide melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kaneki dan merangkul pemuda tersebut dalam pelukkannya. Ia mengelus punggung Kaneki dengan sangat lembut. Mencium kepala Kaneki dan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang, ia tidak akan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia akan selalu berada disampingnya. Akan selalu ada untuknya. Kecupan-kecupan di kepala Kaneki mengalir keseluruh tubuhnha. Kaneki kembali menangis, ia menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Hide. Tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya mengenggam dengan erat kemeja sahabatnya tersebut. Menggumamkan nama Hide berkali-kali. Seperti anak kecil yang tersesat dan kehilangan orang yang selalu ada untuknya.

Semakin dalam ia merasakan kehangatan itu semakin sakit hatinya. Jauh, Hide sangat jauh dari jangkauannya. Bukan saat ini, tapi entah kapan? Kaneki tidak tahu dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. SAMA SEKALI TIDAK INGIN.

* * *

"Ka... Ne... Ki," panggil Hide dengan wajah cemberut. Sungguh, kali ini Kaneki keterlaluan. Pemuda itu sudah beberapa kali membangunkannya dan Kaneki masih saja tidur dengan posisi yang sama setiap hatinya. Wajah yang tersembunyi di lipatan kedua tangannya yang berada diatas meja dan itu lagi-lagi di perpustakaan kampusnya.

Hide menghentakkan kakinya saat Kaneki tidak juga terjaga. Ia berjalan memutari meja dan memegang bahu pemuda tersebut. Sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Kaneki, Hide terus memanggil Kaneki dan tidak juga terbanghn. Hingga Hide tersadar, dari balik sela-sela lengan Kanekk yang terlipat, Hide melihat wajah Kaneki mengerut dengan air mata. Sontak Hide terkejut, ia melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kaneki dan berdiri sambil menompangkan telapak tangan kanannya ke meja. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan secara seksama.

Wajah Kaneki basah, rambutnya pun lepek karena keringat. Cukup aneh kalau pemuda itu berkeringat, mengingat ruangan itu cukup sejuk untuk menahan keringat Kaneki. Tiba-tiba, Hide mendengar suara gumaman dari bibir Kaneki. Hide terkesiap, kemudian ia langsung mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Kaneki.

"Hi... De...," panggilnya. "Hide mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat sebuah buku yang ia tinggalkan di meja, tepat dihadapan kursi kosong yang ada dihadapannya dan Kaneki.

Hide, mengerutkan hidungnya. Kemudian ia melihat kearah Kaneki dan mencoba untuk sekali lagi membangunkan sahabatnya itu. Tak terjadi perubahan, Kaneki terlalu larut dalam mimpinya. Hide menghela nafas kemudian ia menyondongkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai buku yang baru saja ia ambil dari rak literatur kuno. Buku lama yang benar-benar membuatnya sangat tertarik. Memiliki sampul dari kulit sapi dan berwarna merah kecoklatan. Tak ada ukirn apapun disana. Polos dan terlihat tidak menarik sebenarnya. Tapi saat Hide menemukannya. Sebuah rasa ingin tahu dari buku yang tidak menarik itu membuatnya mengambilnya dan membawanya ketempat ia dan Kaneki sering menghabiskan membaca buku yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Kalau Kaneki lebih suka novel, Hide lebih suka dengan buku yang berkaitan dengan analisis. Dan buku tersebut sukses membuat jiwa analisisnya bangkit. Sepertinya isinya sejarah masa lalu.

Hide duduk disamping Kaneki. Membuka lembaran pertama. Kertasnya sudah usang, termakan usia, berwarna kuning keemasan dan bau buku lama menyelubungi rongga hidung Hide. Hide langsung mengerutkan hidungnya saat mencium wangi aneh tersebut. Tapi _font_ dari tulisan dalam buku tersebut membuatnya tertarik.

"Oh... Ini ditulis dengan tangan," bisiknya tidak percaya. Wajahnya terlihat mengagumi tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi dan anggun tersebut. "Ditulis dengan bulu angsa," a tidak percaya buku kuno tersebut membuat naluri keingintahuannya meningkat tajam hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ia pun melupakan Kaneki yang masih tertidur disampingnya. Selama pemuda itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh Hide akan membiarkannya untuk sementara waktu. Kemudian ia melanjutkan membaca literatur yang sangat kuno tersebut dengan mata berbinar. Bahasa Old English, tapi entah kenapa Hide mengerti setiap rangkaian kata dari si penulis tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya ia tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Melupakan Kaneki yang masih tertidur disampingnya.

* * *

Kaneki membuka matanya. Ia melihat Hide dari sela lengannya. Pemuda tersebut begitu serius membaca buku yang sedang berada di atas meja tersebut. Ia tidak pernah melihat wajah itu. Begitu tegang, fokus dan tenang secara bersamaan. Tapi mata Hide terkesan menggelap dan sedih. Kaneki menegakkan tubuhnya, menimbulkan bunyi derikkan pada kursi tempat ia duduk dan sedetik itu juga Hide memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kaneki. Wajah tegangnya berubah seketika. Senyum sumeringahnya menghiasi wajah Hide. Cengiran nakal dan jenaka terarah langsung pada Kaneki.

"Oh... Putri Tidur sudah bangun, bagaimana perasaan anda Yang Mulia?" tanya Hide masih memasang senyuman konyolnya. Bagi Kaneki itu bukanlah senyum konyol, tapi senyuman yang akan mengobati hatinya yang sedang kacau.

"Yah... Lumayan, perasaanku agak tidak enak, aku bermimpi," Kaneki berusaha berbicara. Ia tidak ingin mengingat mimpi itu lagi. Kerongkongannya kering dan suaranya parau dan serak. Sangat menyakitkan untuk diingat kembali.

"Hm... Itu hanya mimpi, untuk apa kau risaukan Sobat?"

Kaneki menompangkan sikunya diatas meja dan memegang dahinya. Keningnya kusut, begitupun hatinya. Bagi Kaneki itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Itu nyata, sebuah pertanda dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau meninggalkanku Hide," jawabnya serak. Hide terdiam. Genangan air kembali memenuhi pelupuk mata Kaneki. "Kau memberikan nyawamu padaku dan aku...," Kaneki memandang kearah Hide. "... Menjadi ghoul dan memakanmu," suara Kaneki terdengar lirih dan Hide cukup mendenganya. Ruang perpustakaan yang sepi dan jauh dari keramaian membuat udara dengan mulus menyampaikan rangkaian kata ke gendang telinganya.

Hide membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat kearah buku tua yang sedang dibacanya. Ia menghirup udara dan menghembusnya secara perlahan. Lagi-lagi senyum jenaka dan penuh dengan keceriaan itu menghiasi parasnya.

"Ayolah... Itu hanya mimpi Kaneki, hanya bunga tidur, jangan karena itu kau jadi uring-uringan begini!" Hide mencoba menahan suara tawanya hingga menjadi suara cekikikkan. Ia memegang bahu Kaneki dan menepuk-nepuknya dengan lembut. "Tapi kalau itu seandainya terjadi... Aku akan memberikan nyawaku padamu, disaat kau membutuhkannya!"

Kaneki membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya. Jangan berandai-andai! Jangan sampai itu terjadi! Tidak. Hide adalah penyelamatnya. Hide adalah sinar kehidupannya. Oh, kenapa Hide semudah itu memberikan nyawanya pada pemuda lemah seperti Kaneki!

Air mata merebak, dada Kaneki penuh dengan tabuhan genderang yang menggebu-gebu. Rasanya sakit. Ia memegang kedua pipinya dan menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku bukan ghoul, Hide," isaknya. "Aku bukan ghoul, aku tidak akan memakan sahabatku sendiri,"

Hide tersenyum kemudian ia menarik kursi dengan kaki beroda tersebut kearah Kaneki. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan mendekati bibirnya ke telinga Kaneki.

"Ia... Kau bukan ghoul Kaneki, kau manusia, apapun itu aku akan selalu melindungimu, nyawaku pun akan ku pertaruhkan, bahkan kalau kau ghoul sekalipun aku tidak peduli, bagiku hanya kau satu-satunya tujuan hidupku," bisiknya.

Kaneki mengerutkan dahinya. Tangisnya menjadi-jadi. Isakan dari bibir yang bergetar memenuhi gendang telinga Hide dan Kaneki tentunya. Hide tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah buku yang tadi sempat ia baca. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi parasnya dan ia pun menghela nafas.

" _Reborn?_ " ucapnya lirih.

* * *

 **Bersambung**...

* * *

Halo saya datang lagi dengan Fic baru...

Akhirnya rampung satu Chapter..

Terima kasih banyak.

Cerita ini juga akan kupublish juga di wattpad. Jadi mampir yah. Visit Dark Genesis... Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya... Bye.. Bye..


End file.
